Lumblr Network:User Manual
__TOC__ Lumblr Network is a fun tool for allowing your characters to interact through social networking. It is set up like other social networks and takes inspiration from them. This page guides you through the process of using the Lumblr Network pages. Note: The substitution "CHARNAME" is used a lot throughout this page. When you come across it, change it to your character's first and last name as you did for the title of your character's page (eg. Kate Maguire). Remember to use source mode when editing Lumblr Network pages. Creating your profile page is a long process, but when you're done, the page will look great, and you'll have a lot of features to play with! and title it Lumblr Network:CHARNAME. Copy and paste the following code and follow the instructions for filling it out: Now that you are finished, publish the page and continue to complete the rest of your profile page. and title it Template:CHARNAME/Info or click the red link of that name on your published Lumblr Network profile. Copy and fill out the following codes to the page: If you ever want to edit the info again, click on the edit link next to the About CHARNAME. 'Followers List' and title it Template:CHARNAME/Friends. Copy and paste the following code to the page: 'Character Template' This is necessary so that other characters can easily add your character to their friends list. and title it Template:CHARNAME. Copy and paste the following code: Change "Filename.extension" to the name of the file for your character's best facial profile image. Click the preview button to see if your character's name fits on one line. If not, you might want to consider using a nickname instead. It is preferred for you to select a nickname that still includes either your full first name or full last name (For example, using "Nick Harrington", "N. Harrington", or "Nicholas H." as the nickname for "Nicholas Harrington"). To display the nickname, change the code to: 'Following & Blocking' Instead of simply having friend requests, you characters may follow other characters as you please. Those are not required to follow yours back, although a lot do. To follow someone, go to that character's Lumblr page and click on the follow button. You will then be able to add your character by copying and pasting the following to the page. | Since there is no way to stop anyone from following your character, your character has the ability to block certain users. The code at the beginning of the friends template is how you decide who is and isn't blocked. To block someone, simply add a bullet point and add the character's name and a link to their Lumblr page. By doing this, it means this character cannot see your character's Lumblr page at all except to see whether or not they are blocked. The code for adding blocked users is the following. *Char Name To view blocked users, simply hover over the text that says blocked and a little pop-up window will appear. It will have a list of users who are blocked. If no users are blocked, it will say currently none. Back under the section creation, the instructions included a space for wall posts. Here is where you can write posts for your character. 'Writing a Post' In the parameter for wall, after where it says "posts=", you may add posts. To write a post, copy the following: 'Posting to Another Character's Wall' In order to post on another character's wall, your character must be following him/her. Your character must also not be blocked. Please double check this and then you may comment. To post on another character's wall, simply edit the Lumblr page and do the same as you would for your own character's wall as explained under writing a post. 'Likes and Dislikes' To like a post, simply click on the little thumbs up image and add your character's link to their Lumblr Network. Same goes for disliking a post, but instead you click on the little thumbs down image. When you add your character, it will look something like the following: | likes = *Char Name | dislikes = *Char Name If there's already another user who has liked/disliked the post, then just go ahead and add your characters link. Don't forget to include the bullet point! Now, you also have the ability to view who has liked or disliked a post. Simply hover over the image to see if anyone has or hasn't. It works much like the blocking under the followers menu. You just hover to see everything. 'Commenting' To comment, create a comment template for your character. To do so, , title it Template:Comment, and copy the following: }}} After you've published your character's comment template, you may use it to comment on posts. To comment on a post, click on the "Post comment" button, find the post you want to comment on in the coding of the page, and find the place where it says "comments=". Here, you can write and publish it. Events are where your character can throw a party and invite others to their party. Simply fill out the following code and add it to the events section of the Lumblr page of all characters invited. This is the simplest part. You can add photo galleries in your photos tab as mentioned under the section creation using this format: File1.extension File2.extension File3.extension etc If you don't want to add photos in source mode, you can publish the page and add them by going to the Photos section and clicking the button that says Add a photo to this gallery. 'Tagging Users' Tagging someone in a photo is very similar to posting to another character's wall. To tag someone in a photo your character must be following them and not be blocked. If you're not, follow the instructions under following and blocking. To tag another character, edit that character's Lumblr page, and copy and paste the following under the posts tab: If your character has gone inactive, the Lumblr Network page should also be disabled. This can be done by simply switching the page's code from "Lumblr" to "Disabled Lumblr": Please contact a member of the administration team if you have any questions about using the Lumblr Network. Category:Lumblr Network Category:Help